


Airelenna wants to fuck death and fucking die too

by Saddest_Lad



Category: shitpost - Fandom
Genre: NOT SURE IF IT'S GAY OR NOT BECAUSE DEATH IS NONBINARY I GUESS, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saddest_Lad/pseuds/Saddest_Lad
Summary: Airelenna wants to FucKIGN DIE and I wrote this as a shitpost/joke and I seriously FUCKING REGRET THIS ALREADY





	Airelenna wants to fuck death and fucking die too

Airelenna snuggled closer to the skeletal being on her couch as the dull screen displayed her favorite video, a guilty pleasure, "top 10 fortnite youtubers who've sworn ON TAPE". She chuckled to herself, reveling in the forbidden knowledge and her even more forbidden relationship. She turned on her side, regarding Death, and gave them a sultry stare. The being sighed, restating the well-worn track of "my love, you know we cannot touch, for it would end you and I cannot bear such a guilt", but tonight, Airelenna was not to be spurned any longer. She turned over, whispering "I want to fucking die, so why don't I just fuck death and go out with a  _bang_?". The pale skeletal being blushed a colour not on the electromagnetic spectrum, and Airelenna knew in that moment that her lover could no longer hold back. The being tore off it's mortal clothes, exposing one (1) genital beyond human comprehension, and as Airelenna moved to contact, she felt a jolt run through her body, a feeling unlike anything she'd ever experienced. SHE DEAD AF BOI  
  


then she had the secksy time with death him/herself in the afterlife and went to hell for making me write this


End file.
